La Mayor
by Blankaoru
Summary: Usagi descubre, por medio de una desconocida, parte de un pasado que ignoraba. Oneshot. Que lo disfruten.


Sailor Moon no me pertenece. Nació de la increíble imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi y ha sido por años, la mejor serie de Magical Girls, en mi muy humilde opinión.

Este fan fic está basado en esa serie. Espero que les guste.

**La Mayor.**

Estaba tranquila, mirando el fluir pacífico del río, apoyada en la baranda de concreto del puente. Había viajado mucho y estaba asustada, pero todo sea por encontrarla a ella. Era hora de realizar lo que antes no se había atrevido, al menos de frente.

Shiro no sabía cómo presentarse ante Usagi, ni cómo empezar el relato que le debía. Ni mucho menos podía imaginar qué acogida le daría la princesa de la Luna. Después de todo, Shiro se había autoexiliado por un error que ella había cometido y después había muerto en la soledad.

Pero al menos con honor.

Con el honor de haber muerto peleando y defendiendo su amada Tierra y de haber cumplido su deber.

Usagi llegó a la cita, precedida de sus queridas amigas guardianas. Rei, Ami, Minako y Makoto se enfrentaron a la desconocida de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color. Era de estatura media y delgada. Por lo demás, emanaba una energía extraña y no la conocían, asi que no era confiable.

Shiro sintió un movimiento a sus espaldas. Sabía que sus dos propias guardianas estaban tras ella, listas para atacar a quien osara tocarla. Pero si había algo en lo que Shiro se parecía a Usagi era en su reticencia para combatir. Hizo un ademán para tranquilizar a las dos jóvenes que la acompañaban y a su vez, sonrió humildemente a las guardianas de la Princesa de la Luna.

Usagi se abrió paso entre las sailors que en ese momento estaban entre ella y la chica forastera, ante quien se situó.

-Hola. ¿Quién eres tú y para qué me has llamado?

Rei masculló algo de que Usagi era siempre demasiado confiada, pero la rubia no le prestó atención.

Shiro finalmente estaba frente a frente con la Princesa. Mirando en sus bellos ojos azules, se sintió orgullosa por un momento de ella.

-Soy Shiro. Simplemente deseaba conocerla y ponerme a sus órdenes, Princesa Serenidad y ser tu amiga, Usagi.- la joven acabó con una reverencia.

-¡No tienes que hacerlo, hermana!- dijo Kai, una de las guardianas de Shiro, de personalidad orgullosa. –¡No debes humillarte de esa manera!-

-Eres tú quien debería estar en su sitio, no ella- dijo a su vez la otra guardiana. Maka, de personalidad más fuerte.

Al oír esto, las Sailor Scouts se pusieron alerta enseguida. Maka y Kai despedían un aura combativa.

Shiro estaba cansada de la misma cantaleta de sus hermanas menores en esta reencarnación. Sonrió nerviosa.

-Cállense. Las cosas están en el orden en que deben. No puede ser de otra manera. Por favor, no les hagan caso a mis acompañantes.- se dirigió esta vez a las Sailors. –Discúlpelas, Princesa.-

Usagi observó detenidamente a Shiro… y enseguida decidió confiar en ella, para disgusto de sus guardianas. Le tendió una mano.

-Eres especial, porque sabes quién soy yo. Y en otra persona eso me causaría temor, pero en ti… sólo percibo calma.-

-No te dejes engañar, Usagi tonta- dijo Rei.- Puede que ella sea sólo un señuelo. Las otras dos chicas arden en deseos de pelear.-

-Eso es cierto- dijo Makoto.- hasta yo que no soy sacerdotisa percibo eso y estoy deseando darles un golpe.-

-A ver si se atreven.- las desafió Kai.- Vuestra Princesa es una impostora. Shiro debería…

-¡Cállate, Kai¡Ya hemos hablado eso! Además, esta nueva vida… esta nueva oportunidad es para hacer las cosas bien.- dijo Shiro, temiendo que Maka y Kai olvidaran lo que tanto habían hablado antes de salir a encontrarse con Usagi. Ella no quería importunar a nadie.

Pero evidentemente lo habían olvidado. Maka se adelantó y tiró del colgante de Shiro, hasta romperlo. Enseguida se lo arrojó a Usagi a los pies, cuando Minako y Makoto la tomaron de los brazos para evitar que tocara a la Princesa. Kai entonces fue a defender a su hermana, pero fue detenida por Minako.

-Yo que tú no me atrevería.- dijo Minako a la joven de cabellos del color de la miel.- No estoy transformada, pero puedo hacerte mucho daño.

-Yo también puedo hacerte daño, chica rubia. Tampoco me he transformado.- declaró ésta.

Ami finalmente hizo un ademán para que Shiro se quedara en su sitio y Usagi recogió el colgante del suelo. Luna, la gatita, se acercaba corriendo para ver qué pasaba.

Al contemplar a Shiro no le llamó la atención. Eso, hasta que escuchó a Usagi.

-Pero esta piedra… esta piedra es… un Cristal de Plata… como el mío.

Shiro bajó la mirada avergonzada. Debió imaginar que sus hermanas le harían eso.

-Nos debes una explicación.- dijo Makoto, aún conteniendo a Maka, de cabellos negros y largos como Rei.

Shiro suspiró.

----------------

La casa de Ami era perfecta. Un hogar enorme donde podían conversar cómodamente las ocho chicas, sabiendo que la madre de la anfitriona llegaría muy tarde por la noche debido a su trabajo.

Kai y Maka estaban sentadas, una a cada lado de Shiro… con las manos atadas. No le habían dejado mucha opción a las Sailors ni a su hermana mayor que pidió esa medida especial para conversar con la Princesa de manera tranquila y civilizada, sin interrupciones, aun sabiendo que después, sus hermanas querrían matarla y la tratarían nuevamente de cobarde.

Usagi animó a Shiro a hablar, aún sosteniendo el nuevo Cristal de Plata entre sus manos. Luna, acomodada en el regazo de Usagi, miraba atentamente el rostro de Shiro, pareciéndole familiar. ¿Sería posible que ella?

-Shiro… ¿Por qué tus acompañantes dicen que deberías tú estar en mi lugar¿Y qué haces tú con esto?-

Shiro respiró hondamente, empezando a temblar.

-Luna… dime… ¿me reconoces?-

La gata la miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

¿Cómo sabía que podía responderle?

Shiro se levantó cuando la gata negó con la cabeza. Y se dirigió al centro de la habitación.

Elevó la mano derecha y entonces, el Cristal que tenía Usagi en la mano empezó a brillar intensamente.

-¡Pris de la Luna, dame Poder!-

La ropa de la joven desapareció, al ser reemplazada por innumerables lazos de un color rosa casi blanco, brillantes. A medida que estos lazos se ajustaban a su cuerpo, se convertían en botas, falda… en fin… en el vestuario básico de una Sailor Scout.

Llevaba una coleta baja que se mantuvo. Su cabello castaño llegaba semiondeado hasta la cintura y su traje era de lazo rosa, pero de falda y botas de rosa muy pálido. Pero en su frente no apareció marca alguna de planeta.

Si no de la luna.

Y finalmente apareció su tiara.

Shiru regresó a tomar asiento. El Cristal de Plata en manos de Usagi dejó de brillar.

-Maka y Kai también pueden hacer esto. Somos Sailor Scouts.- dijo en voz baja.

La exclamación de asombro era generalizado.

-Mi nombre es Sailor White Moon. Es un placer conocerlas.

-¿White Moon?... ¿Shiro?... ¿realmente eres tú?- dijo Luna, como saliendo de un letargo.

White Moon sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-¿Me recordaste?-

Luna saltó del regazo de Usagi al de White Moon.

-Claro que sí, Princesa Shiro-

Kai y Maka sonrieron con satisfacción. Por fin le daban su sitio a la Princesa original.

-¿Princesa Shiro?- dijo Usagi, poniéndose de pie.- Luna… ¿qué significa esto?-

La gatita volvió su atención a Usagi. Pero antes miró a Shiro.

-Cuéntales, Luna. Pero antes de que ella empiece, quiero que sepan que mi intención es proteger de Usagi y estar a sus órdenes. Y Usagi… por favor…. Cuida de mi Cristal de Plata. Si te lo he dejado es para que confíen en mí. Ustedes saben bien que si se rompe, yo moriré.

El traje de Shiru cambió a un vestido vaporoso, similar al que usaba la Princesa Serenidad y sobre su cabello aparecieron adornos.

----------------------

-Usagi- comenzó Luna.- No sé cómo empezar este relato. Pero puedo decir que la mirada de White Moon no ha cambiado.

-Habla, Luna.- dijo Makoto, impaciente por saber de qué se trataba todo. Ami les servía café, te o leche, según las peticiones.

-Está bien… verán, Sailor Scouts… es natural que ustedes no recuerden mucho. Después de todo, las memorias de nosotras no han sido restauradas en su totalidad para no interferir demasiado con esta vida actual que llevamos.

-Es cierto.- dijo Minako.- La Reina Serenidad dijo que lo primordial era que nosotras, y sobre todo Usagi, llevara una vida de chica normal en este mundo. Por eso nuestros recuerdos son vagos y básicos.

-Asi es- consintió Luna.- Ustedes saben lo relativo a Usagi y Mamoru. Los ataques a la Tierra y a la Luna y sobre todo, tienen conciencia de que su deber es proteger a la Princesa. Pero por lo visto, había algo más que ustedes no hubieran recordado nunca.-

-Claro, porque no les conviene.- masculló Kai, quien fue callada por un ademán de su hermana mayor.-

-Yo soy, como ha dicho Luna, Shiro. Tengo 19 años… 2 más que tú, Usagi. Maka es mi hermana y tiene 18. Kai es la menor y tiene tu edad. También es mi hermana de sangre. Comprendo que no me recuerden… de hecho, yo misma desperté hace algún tiempo como Sailor con escasos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en mi anterior vida, pero… desprecio la violencia y traté de reprimir mis cualidades al máximo. Por eso… ante todo lo que ha sucedido, yo simplemente me mantenía en mi sitio como una persona normal sabiendo que no lo soy, tratando, egoístamente de vivir mi vida. Lo siento… no espero que me perdonen por esta forma de ser, pero desgraciadamente algo grande se viene y es preciso actuar. Incluso yo.-

-¿Cuándo despertaste?- inquirió Usagi.

-Cuando combatiste contra la Reina Metalia… cuando tu Cristal de Plata se rompió y perdiste la vida en aquella ocasión y la esperanza se había perdido… yo caí en una inconsciencia profunda. Mis padres de ésta época estaban asustados y mis hermanas también… la energía de mi Cristal estaba tratando de restituir algo de poder en el tuyo, por eso absorbió mi energía. Cuando tu vida regresó, ese Cristal salió de mí en algún momento y recuperé la conciencia… y mis recuerdos. Cada vez que necesitabas lo máximo, Usagi… cada vez que tu Cristal se rompía o era usado al máximo, el mío era utilizado como una especie de fuente auxiliar. Mi corazón era estrujado y yo caía en cama con fuertes dolores al pecho y a la cabeza. Yo trataba de soportar, porque esa es mi misión.-

-No lo puedo creer… - comentó Usagi.

-La Luna tiene dos caras. Una oscura y una brillante… por eso existen dos Cristales de Plata… por eso hay dos Princesas.

-Por eso hay una Princesa sonriente y una triste.- concluyó Luna esta vez.

-Porque una de las Princesas será reina. Y la otra dará todo lo que tiene y lo que es por el bienestar de su hermana, sin importar lo que suceda en el proceso.- dijo Shiro.

-¿Quieres decir que mi felicidad y mi vida… dependen de ti?- preguntó Usagi más asombrada aún y con cierto pesar.

-Así es.- concluyó Shiro.- y mis hermanas Maka y Kai tienen razón en algo… yo soy la legítima heredera al trono. Pero… pero eres tú, hermana, quien lo merece y quien lo tendrá, digan lo que sigan estas dos. Porque yo… yo renuncié al trono hace mucho tiempo.

--------------------

-La vida transcurría tranquila en Milenio de Plata, Usagi- comenzó Shiro, con la total atención de las chicas puesta en ella.- Hasta los diez años jugábamos juntas siempre, pero después, yo seguía las instrucciones para convertirme algún día en la Sucesora de la Reina. Tú, Usagi, tenías una instrucción más relajada y se te permitía jugar y salir a pasear. Mi vida era más restringida: debía leer, debía asistir a algunas reuniones de la Reina y no podía salir sola a ninguna parte.

Asi debía ser. Nadie dijo que ser Reina sería fácil, pero… ¡yo te envidiaba tanto! Tus guardianas jugaban contigo, en cambio las mías apenas me hablaban. Tu personalidad era luminosa y alegre… en cambio yo era mucho más seria. Y aunque a ti te regañaban por ser traviesa… yo sentía como si me apuñalaran cada vez que alababan mis cualidades en público.-

Luna asentía con el relato de Shiro. Así era.

- Según mamá, era lo justo. Porque mi vida dependería de la tuya, Usagi. El verdadero Cristal de Plata, que es el tuyo, en un principio se me heredó a mí. Es en apariencia una piedra de poder inagotable, pero… se sirve de uno más para emergencias. Si yo rompía mi Cristal, o lo usaba por completo, el tuyo sería usado como reserva y tú sufrirías las consecuencias así como yo las he sufrido… si yo fallecía, Usagi… si no era capaz de revivir con tu Cristal… tú deberías morir para que mi vida continuara en el caso de que mi Corazón requiriera de toda la energía del tuyo. Por eso se te permitía salir y ser intensa, hermana… porque nunca se sabía cuánto duraría tu tiempo. El mío estaba asegurado y siempre que le pedía a mi madre más libertad, ella me decía que yo tendría toda una vida para hacer lo que quisiera después. Pero que ahora debía prepararme.

No sabes lo que es vivir una vida sin emociones, Usagi… y espero que nunca tengas que saberlo. –

Algunas imágenes llegaban a la mente de Usagi. Recordaba a una niña de cabellos plateados como su madre, jugando con ella. Con la que dormía por las noches y con quien conversaba sobre lo bonita que se veía la Tierra. Pero después, esa misma niña siempre estaba mirando hacia los jardines desde detrás de las ventanas del Palacio.

-Desgraciadamente mi corazón sufrió una caída, Usagi. Fue cuando tenías catorce años. Por las noches te escabullías a mi cuarto y me contabas tus cosas… Ah… cómo vivía yo tus relatos, querida hermana. Me contaste que fuiste a la Tierra de paseo y que era mucho más hermosa de cómo la imaginábamos. Dijiste que había un joven apuesto que llamaba mucho tu atención… que al parecer se llamaba Endimión y que esperabas verle pronto nuevamente. Al pasar el tiempo, yo esperaba tus visitas con ansias porque sentía que a través de ti yo vivía un poco más y ansiosa escuchaba tus avances con tu príncipe. Era nuestro secreto.

Pero Usagi… un día yo también salí a la Tierra, con nuestra madre. Ella era una mujer muy cariñosa, pero con un sentido estricto de deber. Fue a presentarme ante las autoridades de la Tierra y fui encargada a un gallardo joven, muy apuesto que con el tiempo se ganó mi corazón, ya que cada vez que yo iba a la Tierra en visitas oficiales, él era mi acompañante y guía. Era un gran amigo para mí y con él yo me desahogaba así como lo hacía contigo. Porque yo, hermana, no era capaz de rebelarme ante nuestra madre ni ante mi destino.-

Shiro se detuvo un momento. Tenía la garganta seca y bebió un poco de leche. Luna decidió seguir ella la historia.

-La Reina Serenidad miraba con buenos ojos la amistad de Shiro y el joven terrestre, porque la intención era comprometerlos en matrimonio desde un principio y asi asegurar la paz entre ambos reinos. Cuando la Reina le anunció a tu hermana lo del compromiso, ella se puso muy feliz. Nunca había visto a Shiro tan contenta con una idea de la Reina. –

-Fui muy feliz, Usagi, hasta que nuestra madre hizo venir al Príncipe y a su padre. Cuando venían llegando a Palacio y yo los contemplaba desde el balcón, hermana, él te descubrió jugando en el prado. Se bajó y te saludó… yo no sabía que él era el Endimión del que tanto me hablabas.

Si se rompe el Cristal de Plata de la heredera al trono, hay otro que ayuda a componerlo. Pero cuando se rompe un corazón, hermana, no hay corazón auxiliar que ayude. Yo sabía que él te adoraba a ti… sabía que Endimión amaba a una joven… pero jamás se me pasó por la mente que eras tú. Y pensé que realmente la vida no era para mí.

No quería migajas de cariño por compromiso. Apenas vi a Endimión, aún queriéndole, e incapaz de enfrentarme a mi madre, hice algo cobarde, Usagi… muy cobarde.-

Luna se acercó a Usagi al notar que Shiro ya tenía bastante rojas las mejillas como para seguir hablando.

-Ella huyó, Usagi. Esa misma noche. Dejó una nota firmada con su sello personal, diciendo que despreciaba al Príncipe y la vida en Palacio. Renunció al trono y dejó su vestuario de Princesa sobre tu cama, tomando ella tus vestiduras. Asi mismo, firmó ella el acta que debías firmar tú cuando ella fuera coronada, en el que aceptabas seguirla como leal colaboradora y consejera si asi la requerías.-

-Te… te cambiaste por mí.- dijo Usagi sorprendida y muy emocionada.

-Así es. Aun cuando debieras seguir la misma instrucción que yo, tenías el amor de tu Príncipe. Como yo renuncié al Trono, como no rechacé al Príncipe, madre permitió que siguieran vuestras visitas que tú suponías secretas y de las que ella ya tenía conocimiento, sin hacerte comentario alguno de que Endimión era mi prometido. Seguramente, cuando tú tuvieras mi edad, serías comprometida con él antes de ser Reina.-

-Y si huiste… ¿a dónde fuiste?- preguntó Minako.

-No podía quedarme en la Luna, asi que escapé a la Tierra. No conocía a nadie y nadie me conocía a mí, salvo en el palacio… la noche que huí, mis dos fieles guardianas, Maka y Kai me siguieron en el destierro, sorprendiéndome con su decisión de abandonar todo. Como sabían más de la vida, me fueron de gran ayuda porque me defendían de todo. Conseguimos casa trabajo como aldeanas comunes. Como nuestra madre inició mi búsqueda y se repartían volantes con mis señas, entendí que nuestro cabello plateado o rubio era muy distintivo… asi que hube de cambiar mi aspecto. Me corté el cabello y lo pinté oscuro y me hice pasar por hermana de Maka y Kai. Así y todo un joven me reconoció y me atrapó, ya que por mí ofrecían una recompensa. Pero yo no deseaba enfrentar a nadie.

Lloré y supliqué, le decía que cuando tú fueras reina, yo aparecería nuevamente por Milenio de Plata… Usagi… finalmente conmoví el corazón de ese hombre y me dejó ir con la condición de que debía permitirle que me siguiera. De ese modo, cuando yo decidiera volver a mi reino, él me acompañaría y cobraría la recompensa. Y en el proceso, se aseguraría que nadie me atrapara antes. Asi que se convirtió en mi guardián.

Y con el tiempo, a pesar de todo, nos enamoramos.

Maka y Kai me entendían como nadie. Ellas son muy apasionadas y libres y no aceptaban una vida que debiera regirse por reglas y deberes. Lo cierto es que durante el tiempo que viví en la Tierra fui muy feliz. Más que nunca antes. Aún cuando mi "captor" me tenía en sus manos, yo no anhelaba otra prisión que no fueran sus brazos y él, con el tiempo, olvidando la recompensa, me pidió en matrimonio… pero… algo pasó ese año.-

Esta vez Luna decidió finalizar el relato.

-Chicas… ese año, cuando apareció aquella mancha en el sol… un día, Shiro apareció ante la Reina Serenidad. Le pidió perdón por haberla decepcionado, pero además, vino a advertirle de algo. Le dijo que algo estaba pasando en la Tierra. Que los hombres se volvían violentos y que espíritus malignos andaban entre ellos. Que si bien ella ya no sería Reina, sabía muy bien que su lugar era ser guardiana de la Tierra. Le pidió a la Reina el poder para defender a la Tierra en primera línea y formar un ejército. Se le concedió la gracia de ser Sailor, asi como nuevas armas a Maka y Kai por haberla seguido y tener deseos de defender su hogar. También se le otorgó una dotación de guerreros de la Luna y ese mismo día, Shiro regresó al que por siempre sería su nuevo hogar.-

-Shiro combatió a las fuerzas del mal codo a codo con Endimión, quien era su mejor aliado. Sus guardianas guiaron a las tropas y por un momento parecía que la batalla estaba ganada. Pero de pronto los soldados terrestres fueron derrotados y la misma Shiro herida gravemente. Sabía que utilizando el poder del Cristal de Plata podrían vencer al enemigo y fue en búsqueda del suyo, que permanecía en Milenio de Plata, para sacrificarlo. Maka y Kai le dieron lo que les quedaba de poder para que Shiro pudiera regresar nuevamente. Y lo hizo con Endimión y su novio, como únicos sobrevivientes de la tragedia. Cuando Shiro estaba entrando al Palacio, Endimión se unió al ejército de la Luna, asi como el enamorado de tu hermana, Usagi, que peleaba en la entrada del Reino.

-Acabaron con él.- completó Shiro triste con el recuerdo.- Endimión al verse en derrota, corrió a buscarte para sacarte del palacio. Pero Beryl lo alcanzó y le dio muerte… después te suicidaste tú, hermana. Yo debía seguir con vida para lo que pudiera requerirse, pensando en que irónicamente, quien debía morir primero eras tú y que aunque yo había tratado de cambiar ese destino, no había podido. Nuestra madre usó el poder del Cristal de Plata para acabar con el mal y usó gran parte del poder del que me correspondía. Pero yo… Usagi… todos murieron en esa batalla. Menos yo.

-¿Qué!- dijeron las guardianas de la Princesa a coro.

-No fallecí. Al menos no inmediatamente. Aún tenía una misión, que era encerrar a todos en burbujas y preparar el ordenador central… asegurarme de que el mal no interviniera en la evolución que tuvo la Humanidad en los años siguientes y después… después de eso pude descansar.-

-Pero eso es algo muy solitario.- sollozó Usagi, recordando todo cuanto contaba Shiro.-

-Cambié mi lugar por ti, Usagi… así yo misma lo dispuse. Y debía atenerme a esa decisión. Mi Cristal estaba deshecho, me mantuve con energía que me dejó la Reina… y cuidé de vuestras burbujas. Y esperé hasta que un día… pude retirarme a la mía propia.-

Maka había estado callada demasiado tiempo, asi que nuevamente arremetió.

-Por eso Shiro merece estar en el Trono y no esa tonta que al primer problema se quitó la vida. Shiro mantuvo el ideal de una Reina, de servir hasta el final.-

-Usagi debería entregar el mando.- acotó Kai.- Shiro no tiene por qué ser el chivo expiatorio en todo esto. Ustedes no saben lo que es tener el deber de proteger a alguien que saben morirá en cualquier momento si Usagi lo requiere. No saben lo que es nacer en una nueva vida, teniendo a esta mujer como hermana y saber que ella misma no se permite vivir.-

-Antes de recordar su vida pasada, ella era muy alegre.- dijo Maka, cada vez más enojada por tener sus manos atadas- pero después… le da miedo relacionarse con la gente porque no quiere hacer sufrir a nadie cuando se muera. Claro… tiene un extraño sentido del deber…-

-Es mi deber.- acotó Shiro por enésima vez a Maka y a Kai.- soy vuestra hermanan mayor y he venido a ponerme a las órdenes de quien será la Reina en un futuro no muy lejano. Quiero que sepas de mi existencia y quiero que ante todo, Usagi, valores tu vida. No pretendo el Reino y aunque lo quisiera, mi sello sigue puesto sobre ese tratado que firmé.-

-Cállate, Shiro tonta.- dijo Kai entre lágrimas…- yo no quiero que te mueras. Escucha Usagi… por favor… cuida de tu poder. Cuida del Cristal de Plata… antes Shiro no quiso presentarse ante ti para que pudieses usar el Cristal y su poder sin reparos en caso de necesidad. Pero, tú no sabes lo que es ver a alguien que amas retorcerse de dolor y hervir en fiebre… nosotras la convencimos de venir para que supieras esto.-

-Queremos que tengas más conciencia al usar el Cristal… aunque tú mueras muchas veces, seguirás viviendo. Pero nuestra hermana mayor se está desgastando. Su cuerpo no podrá soportarlo demasiado. Nosotras hacemos lo que podemos… la protegemos de cualquier amenaza, pero no podemos evitar que al final su vida se apague.- dijo Maka esta vez.

Usagi miró a Shiroo esta vez con más atención. Había conservado en esta reencarnación su aspecto final de chica terrestre. Y por lo visto la misma nobleza y… la misma tristeza. Se acercó a la joven y la abrazó entre lágrimas.

-Debiste haberme dicho antes… yo realmente no lo sabía… Shiro…Shiro…-

Minako se acercó a las dos jóvenes abrazadas.

-Shiro… prometemos cuidar de nuestra Princesa mejor que nunca, porque ahora entendemos que tu vida también depende de ello. Y también cuidaremos la Tierra con más ahínco, porque es nuestro hogar.

-Pero hay una condición.- dijo Rei.- debes ser más alegre… debes vivir. Vamos, Shiro… debes enamorarte. Eres muy linda, aunque tan llorona como Usagi-

Makoto y Ami soltaron a Maka y Kai, pidiendo disculpas y ofreciéndoles pañuelitos desechables y algo para beber.

Con los días, las tres hermanas se establecieron en Tokio con sus padres, con la excusa de estar cerca de mejores médicos que atendieran los extraños síntomas de Shiro. Y de paso, estrechaban más los lazos con las Sailor Scouts, en espera de la llegada del Nuevo Reino Milenio de Plata.

Un día, Usagi le preguntó a Shiro, mientras tomaban un helado.

-Y tú… ¿has encontrado en esta vida a tu enamorado?-

Shiro esbozó una sonrisa triste por toda respuesta.

--------------------

Fin.

25 de Julio, 2005.

Notas de la Autora.

Hola!

Bien, dudo que alguna de ustedes haya oído antes de mí. Soy Blankaoru y este es mi primer relato de Sailor Moon. Antes, siempre había escrito sólo de Rurouni Kenshin de quien me considero una verdadera fanática.

Pero, como Sailor Moon fue la primera serie que amé con locura y ahora me he puesto a juntar el manga, pos decidí probar con algo nuevo.

Como notarán, mantuve los nombres originales en japonés de las Sailor… aunque esta serie la vi hace casi diez años, me acuerdo de algunas cosas. Y me complicaba decidir si llamar a Mamoru "Darien" o "Armando"… también me sorprendio saber que en el manga Usgai se suicida. Asi que lo puse.

Supongo que no les gustó mucho la historia… no sé si sea común. Casi ni he leído fan fics de Sailor Moon, pero esta historia la escribí hace como 6 años y ahora, cuando releí el manga, la recordé y decidí, por qué no, probar suerte.

Espero que al menos les haya servido de distracción. Y como pastelero que va a sus pasteles, yo retomaré mi trabajo con Rurouni Kenshin.

Por cierto… si desean compartirme imágenes de sailor moon, no me molesto. De verdad. Ah, y les aviso altiro que tengo 24 años, para que, si me pillan por ahí, no se compliquen tratándome de "usted". De tú está bien.

Un beso a todas y desde ya, gracias por leerme y llegar hasta aquí.

Blankaoru.


End file.
